hgg_life_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Police handbook and Altis law
This is the police handbook for police officers to refer to for fining, ranks and discipline. Modified 27 April 2014 Altis laws Vehicle law General road rules #You must drive on the left side of the road at all times, this includes parking on the LEFT side of the road. #Speed is 50 in town and 120 out of town. #If an emergency vehicle is approaching, you must pull over to the side of the road to allow it to pass, no questions asked. General vehicle rules #Vehicles in a parking lot, or are reasonably parked elsewhere should will not be impounded. #Vehicles that look abandoned, broken, with no driver, or left in the middle of the road can be impounded. #Boats should be parked reasonably on shore. #Any vehicle that hasn't moved in a significant amount of time may be impounded. Aviation laws #No helicopter can land within city limits without authorization from the highest ranking officer online. #Civilian helicopters may not land on the docks by the police station in #Kavala unless permission is given by the police to do so. #Helicopters cannot fly below 150m over the city without authorization. #Helicopters cannot hover over the city unless it is being used in a police operation. #Aircraft are not permitted to land on roads. Vehicle searches Vehicles searches are permitted in the following situations: #A vehicle that has been stopped is larger than an Offroad. #A vehicle has stopped at a police checkpoint. #A vehicle has been witnessed to be leaving an illegal area. Civilian and police interaction General civilian and police interaction laws #Civilians can be arrested/detained for looking in cops backpacks/vehicles. #Civilians can be arrested for following cops in game in order to give away their position. #Following and/or harassing cops for long periods of time is reasonable cause for the officer to jail you. #Actively blocking cops from doing their duties can lead to your arrest. #Civilians accessing any police base must have permission to access from the police. The helipad by the police base in Kavala is considered as part of the police base. #Loitering around a police base after being asked to leave is a reasonable reason to place a civilian in jail. Raiding Raiding illegal areas #All civilians in a raid area may be restrained and searched. If nothing illegal is found, you must let them go. #If illegal items are found during a search, you may proceed to arrest them. #Lethal force is only authorized if the situation falls under 'Use of Lethal Force'. #After the area is secure, the officers must leave the area. #Backup may be called in if the situation turns bad. House raiding #A police officer may raid your house if you are caught doing an illegal activity #To raid a house police must have 4 members of the police force present. If a police officer is killed during the raid the police may continue the raid #If your house is raided and illegal items are found the police may confiscate the items #If whilst your house is being raided the police find firearms when you do not hold a firearms licence they may confiscate any firearms found on the premises. Firearm laws General firearm laws #Any firearm that has Automatic or burst fire functionality is considered an illegal firearm. #A civilian may own any Rifle/Pistol provided they own a firearms licence. #A civilian may not carry anything other than a pistol whilst within city/town limits any rifles must be in their vehicle/house. #If a police officer approaches you outside of the city/town limits are you are seen to be holding a firearm the police officer is permitted to use non-lethal force to ensure their safety. #If you turn to face a police officer with a firearm drawn and not lowered the police officer may use lethal force to protect themselves from danger. Illegal items Illegal firearms Illegal Firearms are outlined under section I(a)(i) of the Altis law Illegal vehicles The following vehicles are illegal for civilians to operate. Police are permitted to use lethal force in order to disable the vehicle #Ifrit #Ka-60 Model #Littlebird Model #Police Speedboat #Hunter Police #Police off-road #Rebel off-road Police handbook General police procedure Arresting and ticketing Arresting should be done to criminal who are considered a danger to themselves or others. #You may not arrest someone if you have given them a ticket and they paid it. #You must tell the suspect why they are being arrested before you arrest them. #If a civilian is wanted, you may arrest them. Do not kill them, unless the situation falls under the 'Use of Lethal Force' section. Ticketing a civilian is considered a warning for the civilian. If they break a law, but do not pose a threat to anyone, you may ticket a civilian. #Tickets must be a reasonable price and follow the recommended fine amounts found at the bottom of the police handbook. #Ticket prices should be based off of the crimes committed. #Refusal to pay a legit ticket is grounds for arrest. #Giving a civilian and illegitimate ticket, such as $100k for speeding, etc., is not allowed and will result in your supervising officer suspending you from the police force. Checkpoints Police are encouraged to set up checkpoints in strategic areas to help combat illegal activity and promote safety on the road. #A checkpoint can not be set-up within 300m of an illegal area. #Checkpoints may only be set-up on roads, but it does not have to be a crossroad. #Checkpoints do NOT have to be marked on the map. #Checkpoint gates must be lowered raised so civilians can drive through easily if it's not being banned manned. #If civilians are caught trolling by raising/lowering the gates, they can be ticketed or arrested up to the officers discretion #Police must dismantle their checkpoints if they plan to go back on active duty and no officers are manning it. Patrolling #A cop may patrol the island's roads and towns searching for abandoned vehicles and criminal activity. #Police must never use their emergency lights or sirens unless responding to an emergency. If an officer is found doing so, they will be dealt with by a supervising officer. #In the case of you having to use emergency lights/sirens and a civilian in front of you does not move out of your way, you may take note of their name and deal with them afterwards. #It is generally a good idea to have patrolling units spread-out throughout the entire map for quicker response times. #If you see an abandoned/crashed vehicle in town without an owner for longer than 60 seconds, you may attempt to contact the owner to move it or if no reply is received remove it yourself. Bank robbery #If the bank if being robbed, all available officers must do their jobs and attempting to capture the robber. #Patrolling officers should immediately run to the bank to assist, petty crimes can be dropped during a bank robbery. #The police should evacuate the civilians from the building during a robbery. #Any civilian who actively makes an attempt to block the police from entering the building may be tazed and arrested, or killed if necessary. #Once the bank robbery if over and the area is secure, all cops should leave the area and resume patrols within 5 minutes. #Any vehicles that the police suspect as being used as get-away vehicles can be either destroyed, or impounded. #If bank robbery in progress, any helicopter seen around the bank can be disabled if an attempt to make the pilot land fails. Counter-resistance #Any person who rebels or commits a rebellious act is considered a wanted criminal. #Anyone found wearing rebel clothing, or driving rebel vehicles are considered rebels and may be searched for illegal weapons. #Lethal force may be used against rebels if they pose an immediate threat to the officer, or other civilians. #RDMing rules apply for both cops and rebels in this situation. Recommended fines Ranks Police Promotions and training are done by HGG-Wombies and HGG-Mark. SOTG is run/trained by HGG-Cade. Constable - Lowest police rank - Can only use stun weapons Sergent - Highest police rank - Can carry the state issued Vltor(M4) rifle SOTG - Special Operation Task Group - Hand picked specialized force used to deal with serious situations with access to specialized weapons. If not in an SOTG required situation these officers must not use SOTG equipment. Discipline All police officers start off with a clean slate. Abusing police powers/Breaking police side rules may result in a warning. Serious offences may result in an instant demotion/Blacklisting. 3 warnings will result in a demotion/blacklisting. If an officer has been demoted they are unable to receive a new promotion for 1 month. If an officer has been blacklisted they must wait 2 months before they are able to apply to be whitelisted again. External links *HGG Police Ranks Effective from 22/03/2014 *Source - POLICE HANDBOOK Category:Police